Decode
by Lucia de Misaki
Summary: Una historia de amor prohibido entre Hiei y Sakura. Sus diferencias los divide y su frialdad la alejan de él. ¿Podrá ella hacer algo para cambiar la situacion y tambien enfrentar la realidad de su familia? no soy buena con los summary!


_**Decode**_

_Hola! Soy Lucía de Misaki, bueno con ese nombre estoy registrada porque yo hago fics de la serie Captain Tsubasa pero me anime en hacer de Yu Yu Hakusho y mi personaje en estas historias de la última serie mencionada se llama Sakura._

_Bueno pues hice este fic porque al igual que Issei Tao, AMO A HIEI me encanta y pues por la misma observación que tuve que también la hizo Issei Tao que solo fics yaoi le hacen!! ¡Ay no pobrecito! Y pues es bueno romper los esquemas!_

_Espero que les guste! ^^_

**Capitulo 1**

Era un lunes normal, aburrido igual a todos.

¿Oye has visto a Sakura?- preguntó Keiko

No se creo que no ha bajado.- respondió Yusuke

Va a llegar tarde a la clase de educación física.-

En el aula de clases…

¡¡Ay no puede ser que no encuentre mi cola para amarrarme el pelo!!- dijo Sakura desesperada buscando el objeto en su mochila.

Después de buscar como loca por un gran rato en su mochila la cola Sakura la encontró se dirigió a la puerta para irse a su próxima clase pero la detuvo el sonido de una ventana abriéndose. Se dio la vuelta para ver que era lo que pasaba y se topó con una persona. Obviamente no era estudiante porque no vestía en uniforme y porque nunca lo había visto en el campus y parecía que fuera del país.

¿Disculpa te perdiste?- preguntó Sakura extrañada de verlo y mas porque entró por la ventana.

Sakura fue completamente ignorada.

¡Oye es contigo! ¿Te puedo ayudar? ¿Buscas a alguien?- insistió la chica siguiéndolo porque ya se había salido del salón.

¡No te entrometas!- respondió todo seria.

Solo intento ayudar además no deberías de estar aquí sino eres estudiante.- Sakura se empezó a enojar, porque él le salio todo enojado y sin razón.

Él solo seguía caminando por los pasillos buscando a Yusuke y Sakura lo seguía, no lo podía dejar solo y si era una especia de ladrón o secuestrador o talvez un violador no podía dejar que algo, todos modos ella conoce el edificio e iban camino al patio trasero.

¿Me vas a responder? ¡Al menos dime a quien buscas! ¡Yo te puedo ayudar!- Sakura se puso enfrente de el haciendo que se detuviera.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Sakura observó algo inusual en los ojos de él, eran fríos, hipnotizantes y…

¡Sus ojos son ROJOS!- se dijo en su mente antes de perderse, como sino estuviera presente solo su cuerpo allí parada enfrente de él sin moverse.

Vete.- ordenó el ojos rojos y Sakura obedeció como un perro hace al mandato de su amo.

¡Sakura! ¡El gimnasio es por aquí!- gritó Yusuke llegando al lugar donde los otros dos estaban.

Ah, aquí estas.-

¿Hiei? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Koenma me mando para darte un mensaje.-

¡¿Ahora la haces de mensajero?!- dijo Yusuke divertido.

Toma.- Hiei ignoró la broma y le dio la carta a Yusuke.

Yusuke rápidamente la leyó, era otra misión que Koenma tenia para ellos. El caso le interesó mucho y tenia un presentimiento pero no sabia si era bueno o malo.

¡Ya te he dicho que no entres así como así aquí!-

Hm… ella no dejaba de molestar.-

¿Qué le hiciste?-

Solo la hipnoticé.-

¿Qué?-

Ya se le pasará. No fue mucho.-

Bueno más te vale que no sea como la última vez.- Hiei dejó a Yusuke hablando solo.

Yusuke se detrás de Sakura para esperar a que el efecto pasara. La parte más difícil estaba por venir ya que tenía que explicarle todo. Se la llevo al aula de clases y fue por Keiko. Minutos después Sakura volvió en si y Yusuke le explicó todo.

Sus ojos son rojos…- fue todo lo que Sakura dijo.

Si y te hipnotizaron.- comentó Yusuke.

¿Ahora entiendes todo?- preguntó Keiko.- Pero esto queda entre nosotros.

Si…- Sakura aun estaba en estado de shock, pero no por todo lo que le habían contado sino por lo que sucedió con Hiei.

Fue algo inusual, miró tanta frialdad en su mirada yo otra sensación rara y no era por el efecto de la hipnosis sino otra cosa que ella no lograba descifrar.

Así que se llama Hiei… interesante…- expresó Sakura.

**Notas:**

¡¡Bueno este es mi primer fic que hago de Yu Yu Hakusho y pues el capitulo es corto lo siento!! Mm no se siento que me quedo rancio… Jeje y pues no soy una gran experta escribiendo pero hago lo que pueda! :D

Espero que les haya gustado y sea de su interés!!

Comenten porfa!


End file.
